dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Battle for the Universe Begins
Battle for the Universe Begins (未来をつかめ!!宇宙をかけた大決戦, Mirai o Tsukame!! Uchu o Kaketa Daikessen) is the fourth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 20, 1995. Its original American air date was March 19, 2003. Summary A little recap, with the destruction of Earth, Kid Buu, Goku, Vegeta, Bee, Dende, and Mr. Satan arrived on the Sacred World of the Kais. They are now prepared for the showdown which will determine the final destiny of the universe. Knowing that the universe will be doomed unless he goes all-out, Goku tells Kibito Kai and the Old Kai to teleport far away from the planet. Mr. Satan cannot be found, so Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai teleport away to a safe place to continue to watch the fight through their Crystal Ball, knowing now that this fight will determine everything. Goku and Vegeta then play Rock-Paper-Scissors on who will fight Kid Buu first. Goku wins. Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, is ready to fight Kid Buu, who finds the situation quite funny. A recap of Earth's destruction goes through Goku's mind, and he powers up to Super Saiyan 2. Kid Buu (who fell asleep) is now ready to fight, and the final battle begins. Kid Buu begins to power up to his maximum. Mr. Satan finds Bee, and sees Kid Buu powering up. He, of course, missed the only way he could have gotten off the Kai Planet, he is now trapped there while the battle takes place. Goku is throwing everything he has against Kid Buu in his Super Saiyan 2 form, but Kid Buu won't fall. Kid Buu begins to show why he is the ultimate weapon, he is starting to win. Mr. Satan can only cheer for Goku, he is not sure what to think of the ordeal. Goku at last ascends to his final form, Super Saiyan 3. Battles *Goku vs. Kid Buu Trivia *Most of this episode is filler. In the manga, Kid Buu never went to Grand Kai's Planet and goes straight to the Sacred World of the Kais to fight Goku and Vegeta. Also, Goku never fought Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 and just skipped to Super Saiyan 3. *In one instance in this episode, there is an error in regards to artwork where Kibito Kai appears. Near the very beginning of the episode, Kibito Kai is shown with red skin, and in the very next shot, he is shown with purple skin. *In one scene, the Old Kai's Halo disappears. Gallery Battle for the Universe Begins - Kibito Kai IM.PNG|Kibito Kai teleporting him, Old Kai and Dende away GokuAndVegetaRockPaperScissors.png|Goku and Vegeta prepare to see who will battle first Battle for the Universe Begins - Goku vs Vegeta.PNG|The first result of the fight Vegeta rock paper sccisors.jpg|Vegeta after losing to Goku Goku48.jpg|Goku looking at the sky Goku SS..jpg|Goku faces Kid Buu Vegeta Baseu.jpg|Vegeta watching the fight Battle for the Universe Begins - Kid Buu.PNG|Kid Buu beats on his chest Battle for the Universe Begins - Kid Buu 2.png|Kid Buu continues to beat on his chest, even when sent flying by a kick from Goku KigBuuBLAST.png|Kid Buu charges an energy blast Goku pushes.jpg|Goku pushes a mountain apart Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z